youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Balto II: Wolf Quest in Rio Style
Balto II: Wolf Quest is a 2002 sequel to Balto in Rio Style. Plot Balto (Blu) and his mate, Jenna (Jewel) have a new family of six kids. Five of their kids look like their mother while one named Aleu (Bia) clearly takes her looks from her father. When they all reach eight weeks old, all of the other kids are adopted to new homes, but no one wants Aleu. Aleu stays with her father, Balto. A year later, after she was almost killed by a hunter, Balto tells Aleu the truth about her heritage. In anger and sadness, she runs away, hoping to find her place in the world. At the same time, Balto has been struggling with strange dreams of a raven and a pack of wolves and he cannot understand their meaning. When Aleu doesn't come back the next day, he runs off to find her and bring her back home. He meets with mysterious creatures, like a cunning fox, a trio of wolverines that taunt him, the same guiding raven from his dreams and a furious grizzly bear that suddenly disappears as if it was never there. During the journey, his friends Boris (Rafael), Muk (Tigger) and Luk (Perdo) hope to find Balto, but they are halted by some unknown force. They soon realize that this journey to find Aleu is meant for the father and daughter themselves. Aleu, after taking refuge in a cave, meets a fox called Muru (Tails) who lets Aleu realize that being part-wolf isn't so bad. He teaches her that everyone has a spirit guide. After singing the song "Who are you?", it turns out that Muru is Aleu's spirit guide. When Aleu and Balto reunite after a close escape from the bear, Aleu realizes that she has gained a strange ability that allowed her to see the bear's thoughts. Aleu has started to grow, telling her father that she's not going home until she finds out who she is. The two of them travel onward, both following the raven to a starving pack of wolves by the ocean. They are led by an old man named Nava who has magic powers and can contact the mysterious white wolf Aniu in his "dream visions". He tells his pack that one day soon, they will be led by a new leader. Everyone believes that Balto is the chosen one that Aniu was speaking of. However, Niju hopes that he will be the next leader since he is stronger and more powerful than the old, wise Nava. He plans to accomplish that with his followers Nuk, Yak and Sumac. The day comes to depart from their home to follow the caribou, the wolves' food source, across the large sea using pieces of ice like a bridge with Balto in the lead. When Nava is separated from the rest of the pack, Aleu joins him to help him across, but runs into Niju who is ready to take the elderly leader's life and her. Balto abandons the pack to save his daughter, but before anyone gets hurt, they realize that the pack is floating away, leaderless. Nava cannot make the swim in his old age, so Balto tells Niju to be their new leader and to swim across to the pack, but Niju refuses to leave his homeland. Balto is prepared to help the pack, but Aleu realizes that this is where she truly belongs. She makes the swim to the pack to become its leader as Nava returns to his home to find Niju. As Balto makes his way back to Nome, the raven reveals its true form as the great white wolf, Aniu who is Balto's mother. Cast Blu 2.jpg|Blu as Balto|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Jewel smiled.jpg|Jewel as Jenna|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Bia.jpg|Bia as Aleu, Balto and Jenna's Daughter|link=Bia Stewart Rafael Rider 6.jpg|Rafael as Boris|link=Rafael Rider Tigger 2.jpg|Tigger as Muk|link=Tigger Perdo.jpg|Perdo as Luk|link=Perdo Category:Rio Style Movies